Crab
A Crab is a short, oval shaped creature on The Island that have been available as pets since February 28th, 2011. There are 24 different colors of Crabs that are currently able to be adopted. Crabs usually eat Crab Oats, which are available at the Care Center. Crabs usually like hanging out at the Crab Lounge or Pet Park after being adopted. Trivia *On May 26th, 2019, it was announced that the White and Black Crab's colors would change in August 2019. *On May 28th, 2019, along with the release of the Adopt A Crab Catalog, the Brown, Pink, and Gray Crabs became members only Crabs. *On May 28th, 2019, Lounger and the Care Center Crab's in-game designs were changed to the new style. Uses At the Care Center, you can let your Crab play with any toy, and you are able to buy Crab Oats for your Golden Crab. You can also let certain Crabs do special actions in certain rooms such as: *Blue Crab: Dig for Golden Coins to make you stronger at Karate at the Coin Cave. *Red Crab: Gives you a better chance at winning higher prizes at Crab Spin at the Arcade. *Rainbow Crab: Helps create clouds at the Cloud Factory. *Pink Crab: Plants flowers and other plants at the Seaside Garden. Non-member Crabs *Red Crab *Blue Crab *White Crab *Lavender Crab Unadoptable Crabs *Dark Red Crab *Dark Teal Crab *Cyan Crab Other Crabs *Elemental Mineral Crab *Elemental Fire Crab *Elemental Nibiru Crab *Elemental Wind Crab *Bat Crab *Dog Crab Information *The Violet Crab likes to swim *The Indigo Crab likes being a Pirate *The White Crab likes playing in the snow *The Pink Crab likes to garden *The Purple Crab likes drawing *The Gray Crab likes being silly *The Orange Crab likes to skateboard *The Red Crab likes playing arcade games *The Green Crab likes making music *The Brown Crab likes eating *The Yellow Crab likes watching TV *The Blue Crab likes Karate *The Black Crab likes to party *The Light Blue Crab likes to fly *The Dark Yellow Crab likes School *The Rainbow Crab likes to stay clean *The Golden Crab likes history *The Holiday Crab likes holidays *The Lavender Crab likes clothing. *The Silver Crab likes sports. *The Maroon Crab likes superheroes. *The Bronze Crab likes solving puzzles and mysteries. *The Dark Blue Crab likes magic. *The Magenta Crab likes animals. Main/Adoptable Crabs Crabs of the year Every year during a Crab Party, there is a vote to see which Crab is the fan-favorite. 2012 *Green Crab 2013 *Green Crab 2014 *Blue Crab 2015 *Rainbow Crab 2016 *Green Crab 2017 *Red Crab 2018 *Green Crab 2019 *Rainbow Crab 2020 *TBA Gallery Designs first crab.png|2010 Green Crab 2011 2.jpg|2011 2012 crab.png|2012 2013 crab.png|2013 Current crab.png|2014 Green Crab.png|2015 Green Crab 2019.png|2019 Crabs Purple Crab 2019.png|Purple Crab Green Crab 2019.png|Green Crab Gray Crab.png|Gray Crab Red Crab.png|Red Crab Orange Crab 2019.png|Orange Crab Blue Crab 2019.png|Blue Crab Brown Crab 2019.png|Brown Crab Yellow Crab 2019.png|Yellow Crab Pink Crab 2019.png|Pink Crab White Crab 2019.png|White Crab Violet Crab 2019.png|Violet Crab Indigo Crab 2019.png|Indigo Crab Light Blue Crab 2019.png|Light Blue Crab Dark Yellow Crab 2019.png|Dark Yellow Crab Black Crab 2019.png|Black Crab Rainbow Crab.png|Rainbow Crab Golden Crab 2019.png|Golden Crab Holiday Crab 2019.png|Holiday Crab Lavender Crab 2019.png|Lavender Crab Silver Crab 2019.png|Silver Crab Maroon Crab 2019.png|Maroon Crab Bronze Crab 2019.png|Bronze Crab Dark Blue Crab 2019.png|Dark Blue Crab Magenta Crab.png|Magenta Crab Unadoptable Dark Red Crab.png|Dark Red Crab Other Playercard Base Crab.png|A Crab playercard Category:The Island Category:Crabs Category:2011 Category:2010